


Couch Love

by TomAyto10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 180 min, Alternate Universe - College/University, Couches, Fluff, Kiss and Tell, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Strangers, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couches and Kisses. Nothing more, Nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Love

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of Ukai and Takeda. Please excuse me.

Takeda was well aware of the myths and superstitions surrounding the faded, disgustingly dirty and ugly patterned couch at the end of his hallway’s floor. As the resident assistant of the third floor of the dormitory, he had to know such things.

He did not give any merit to the whisperings, regarding the couch as an eyesore on his hallway. It was a tradition, there before his time as RA and it would cause a riot if he dared breathe a word of removing it.

It brought “ _good luck_ ”, apparently, when you made out on it, the power of the couch giving that extra needed push for one’s romantic life.

It was foolish, really, but college students always liked the unorthodox.

Takeda himself had never sat on the couch, much less made out on it. He was wary of the off color stains that riddled it and would rather not touch the thing.

So, as the semester ended, the school year coming to a close, and graduation looming over him, the couch was a tradition that he had not yet taken part of.

Takeda didn’t mind, even when the people living on his floor teased him about his “couch virginity” and how his lack of belief in the couch’s divine powers was most likely at fault for his perpetual singleness. It didn’t bother him and he ignored the couch’s calling.

He didn’t  _need_  help in his love life.

So, when he rounded the corner of the hallway, ready to turn down for the night, and saw a man sitting, lazily and wide on the said couch, he didn’t expect the turn of events that took place that night.

It was surprising to see the couch only occupied by one being and Takeda asked the obvious question to the man sitting there, after glancing around to indeed confirm that he was alone.

“You…you waiting for someone?”

The man started, glancing at him with bleary narrowed eyes.  _Ah._  So he was a little drunk. Takeda took stock of him, and from his athletic shoes to the team hoddie he wore, he could tell the young man was an athlete of some sort. He was bigger than Takeda, but that wasn’t much of an accomplishment since he was rather small for 23.

The eyes of the man scanned him from head to toe with such interest that Takeda fought an unexpected blush.

“Not anymore.” The man said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Takeda didn’t understand, nor did he want to understand what the man meant, instead fixing the bag over his shoulder more securely and glancing down the hallway again. He ignored the comment, and smiled a little forcefully, “I hope you don’t get sick. I don’t want to clean up after you.”

He swore if he had to clean up throw up again, especially on his last week as RA, he would kick something.

The man shook his head, sat up, and Takeda saw firm shoulders rise from their slouch, giving the guy a more intriguing figure. “Nah. I’m not that drunk.”

Takeda nodded, hoping that was true, “Good." 

He was about to turn to his room and leave because he didn’t need to deal with this, but he felt a slight compassion for the man. Habits of a caretaker, he supposed.

"Are you heading back to your room soon?” Takeda asked, as he swung his bag forward and started digging through it, “Where do you live?”

He ruffled through the mess of papers and books until he found what he was looking for, an unopened water bottle.

“First floor.” The man replied, hunching over and leaning his elbows on his knees, sharp eyes still focused on Takeda. The stare was a little intense, more than just suggestive, and as Takeda moved forward, hand out stretched to give him the bottle, they swept over him again, slowly and leisurely.

Takeda ignored the warm thrill that ran through his blood as he saw the eyes travel, because he didn’t even know this man, and handed over the water, “Here, drink this. It’ll help you get home.”

The man reached out and cupped his hand, fingers gripping his in a way that was too forward and too intimate. Takeda was starting to frown, about to tell the man to back off a little when he spoke.

“Hey,” His eyes were again focused on Takeda, and a smile curved on his lip, “Wanna make out?”

Takeda thought he heard wrong and blushed at his own thinking. He must be more tired than he thought.

“I-I’m sorry?” He said sheepishly, asking the man to repeat himself, “What was that?”

“I was wonderin’ if you wanna make out with me.” The man said again, grin growing, and he patted the cushion next to him, hand still firm and warm against Takeda’s, “On this couch.”

Takeda let his mouth go soft with surprise, before stepping back in a hurry, his cheeks turning a darker pink, “ _What_?” He squeaked out, as surprised as he was shocked, “Wha-What sort of question is that?”

The man shrugged, a little sluggish in his movements, and his hand moved higher on Takeda, lightly wrapping around his wrist, pulling him closer. Takeda, still a little numb and uncomprehending, went with the momentum until he hit the foot of the couch with his shins, “Have you heard about this couch? It’s lucky to make out on it.”

Takeda, finally collecting his frazzled thoughts,  pulled his hand away, dropping the bottle as he did so. He was about to bend over and pick it up, but thought better of it in the present company, “I-”  He started, looking around the hallway, feeling guilty, even if he wasn’t the one doing anything wrong, “I know…I have heard of what people say.” He gestured to him, hands a little erratic, “You don’t actually believe that nonsense, do you?”

The man looked him over again and smiled. Takeda, now well aware,  _too aware_  actually, of the man’s thoughts, blushed again. He tried not seem so flustered, taking a shuddering breath, before reminding himself that the guy was drunk. He was just spouting out words and not thinking at all.

The man laughed, leaning back on the cushions, and draping an arm over the back, “I know. It sounds crazy, right?”

Takeda eagerly nodded, hoping that this would be the end of this embarrassing conversation, but the man kept on talking, “But, I haven’t had any good luck this year and so I sat down here, and thought, ‘ _If the next guy that comes down the hallway is cute, I’ll make out with him.’_ ”

He patted the cushion once, as if proud, “The old girl here delivered.”

Takeda was having a lot of issues suddenly. First of all,  _cute_? The man thought he was  _cute_? Why did everyone think he was cute? Second of all, what sort of mad drunk asks a couch for guidance in love? Or believed in this sort of rubbish?

The third, and most important, was the blood racing through his body, making his skin tingle in anticipation. It had been a year, a whole year since he kissed anyone. He was no virgin, as all his dorm mates had assumed, and had his fun in his younger years, but as of late, that sort of fun had been put on the back burner in light of the seemingly never ending work he had.  _That_ is what he blamed as his thoughts began nudging him, trying to convince him that,  _hey_ , making out with this guy might not be so bad. He was nice looking, had long fingers, warm and firm,  _wouldn’t they feel nice on you, Ittetsu?_

No, he was NOT going to swap saliva with a man whose name he didn’t know, no matter how well he was built and how nice it would feel.

He was not the type do such things. He was the one that often frowned at whatever couple that happened to be sucking face and warned them about having safe sex and consent. He was the one that suggested that they move their lovemaking somewhere not exactly in the public eye. He was not the one to do the public snogging.

Takeda took another step back, worried for his sanity, “I’m sure…” His voice cracked slightly and he swallowed the saliva building in his throat, “I’m sure someone will come along who… who you would rather…”

He should just say no and leave, be done with this foolishness, but he also didn’t want to say no.

Truth be told, he actually wanted some human companionship. He hadn’t touched anyone intimately since his last boyfriend, a little more than a year ago, and craved another’s touch. What harm could it really do?

 _‘Ittetsu, the man is drunk.’_  He reminded himself, even though he seemed perfectly coherent to him.

“I don’t wanna wait for anyone else, now that I’ve seen you.” The man said, shifting on the couch, closer to the edge, as if drawn to Takeda, “You’re  _real_ cute.”

The compliment burned through him and he bit his lips. He was aware of how the man’s eyes darkened at the action and felt the thrum of power sweep him from the tips of his toes to his reddened ears.

“I-I really shouldn’t.” It came out as pathetically, as weakly, as he expected it to come out. Takeda covered his mouth, knocking his glasses slightly, and glanced around the hallway again. He was not this wild, so why was he still considering this?

Or, maybe he was a lot kinkier than he had ever allowed himself to be.

It would be a shame if he didn’t participate in the couch tradition, right?

Takeda stared at the man, at his sharp dark eyes still watching him with hungry interest, his shoulder sloping and firm, lips full and pink.

Just a couple of quick kisses, nothing more, right?

He sighed hard, as he lost the fight within himself.  He was losing his sanity, it seemed, since he was going to do this.

He was finishing college, about to be a “ _real_ ” adult, with a “ _real_ ” job as a teacher and he would never be able to indulge like this ever again. Takeda wanted to make the most of his youth. He was not that old. Yet.

He took two steps forward, and for the first time in his years there, he sat on the moldy old couch.

The man looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect his change of heart, and the expression made Takeda feel guilty and dirty.

“You-” He said. He wanted to defend himself, remind the man that this was _his_  idea. He would die of embarrassment if this was all an elaborate joke or something, “You said-”

“Yeah.” The man breathed and reached out to grab his forearm, pulling Takeda closer. He went, nerves and anticipation sparking in his belly, as the man’s face came into focus.

He looked younger this close, sharp eyes wide with delight, rid of the dark implication of suggestive lust. His hair was cropped, dark and mussed, skin clear of a beard, and lips parted opened as he breathed. Takeda realized with a start that he didn’t know the man’s name or his age. At first glance, he had looked older, but now, seeing him close, his eager eyes taking in his face, the youth was there.

“Takeda.” He said, rushed out, because he was panting, hands forming into loose fists as the man’s hands went from his forearm, to his shoulder, before they settled to cup his neck, soft and gentle.

The man’s face flickered into a frown, “What?”

“It’s my name. Takeda. I thought you should know it. It seemed proper.”

To Takeda’s surprise, the man laughed, a low chuckle that resounded through him. It sounded very nice. “Right. Proper.” He replied, leaning forward, and moving his leg so that their knees touched, “Ukai, then. That’s my name.”

 _Ukai_. That had a nice ring to it, seemed to fit him well. Takeda mused for a moment, before he smiled shyly, “Well then,  _Ukai-kun_ -” Takeda was still nervous, his heart threatening to beat itself out of his chest, but past experience was winning out. He knew how to kiss, knew how to drown himself in the touch of another, and he would probably enjoy this more if he took some initiative. He lifted his hands and curled them into the hoodie the man was wearing, anchoring himself for the coming storm, “-I’ll be in your care.”

Ukai’s eyes widened again, before narrowing so fast that Takeda almost felt threatened. Takeda was about to ask what was wrong when Ukai rushed forward, invaded his space, and caught his mouth in a hard kiss. 

To be honest, it was not the best kiss he had ever had. He would go so far and say it was not even good. It was too hard, too fast, and overwhelming. Ukai seemed to be trying to eat him alive.

Takeda tried to lean away, his hands against Ukai’s chest, pushing at him to catch his breath, to avoid being smothered.

Ukai went, huffing against him, eyes dark. “What.” He hissed, and Takeda moved his hands, bringing them to cup Ukai’s chin. 

“You’re too-”

“Sorry.” Ukai muttered, a slight pink brushing over his cheeks, “I… am I too rough?”

“Eager, I would say.” Takeda laughed, pulling his face closer, “Do you mind if I lead?”

Ukai’s eyes sharpened, his blush burning brighter, but he nodded.

Takeda smiled, and leaned forward until their lips touched, pressing softly, and he spoke against them. “Thank you.”

Ukai groaned, the hand at Takeda’s neck pulling him closer, and sealing their lips together.

Takeda melted into the touch, Ukai’s larger mouth hot against his. Takeda’s hand went from his chin, traveling up to the dark strands of hair, fist curling as pleasure thrummed like a hot engine through him.

Ukai kissed him hard, but followed Takeda’s movements, mimicking slowly, lips fitting against his, pulling and pouting until Takeda had to rip himself away to breath for a second before diving back in.

It was him that opened first, his tongue slipping out to join the fun.

Ukai tasted of alcohol and cigarettes and utterly masculine as Takeda curled into his mouth, licking at teeth and tongue. Ukai, not to be outdone, pressed back, a sound coming from low in his chest and reverberating against his mouth. His hands traveled from his neck, down to the small of his back, and Takeda wished he could climb into his lap and grind against him. Maybe he would, if he could bring himself to pause long enough.

The hands at his back didn’t stay still and began exploring up under his shirt, hands rough against his skin, burning. His thumb rubbed circles at his waist, making Takeda squirm.

Takeda looked at Ukai through half lidded eyes and fixed the glasses on his face. Ukai, catching his breath, kissed his cheek, a sweet gesture in the middle of the heat and Takeda blushed at it. The lips traveled down to lick at his earlobe making Takeda laugh. It tickled.

Then the tongue became rougher, before teeth bit down and Takeda stopped laughing. He encouraged him by dropping his hands, gripping his shoulder and breathing hard against his ear.

“Ukai-” He moaned, his body feeling every tocu of wet tongue against his ear. It had slipped out and Ukai growled against him in response, shoulders stiff under Takeda hands. The man nudged him suddenly until he fell back, breathing hard and looking up at him through fogged glasses.

Ukai stared at him, eyes dilating as they looked down at him, “Damn.” He said grinning wolfishly. “You look  _real_  good, Takeda.”

Takeda laughed, glazed eyes catching Ukai’s, and he brought up his legs to wrap around the man’s hips, fisting the loose material of his hoodie, dragging him down to kiss again.

Ukai fell forward, bracing himself with an arm above Takeda’s head, mouth opening to taste again and he was hot, his weight delicious as he laid over him. Takeda caressed down his back until he came to the hem of his shirt, then up and under, feeling muscles bunch animalistically under his hands.

“You feel so damn good,” Ukai groaned out, thrusting his hips forward into him again. “Damn good.”

Takeda felt the appreciation grind up against him and he let out a choking moan when Ukai left his mouth to kiss at his pulse.

“I’m glad you-”

Ukai bit down suddenly and it traveled all the way to his groin, ricocheting sparks along his veins. He felt drowsy, heavy with pleasure and a hand rose to get lost in Ukai’s hair, and clenched strands as tight as the teeth at his neck.

Ukai loosened his hold, licking apologetically, long and languid, driving the heat in him higher still.

Takeda trembled with each stroke pressing into the firm line he felt against his

“ _Fuck…_ ” Ukai hissed and Takeda shivered as teeth scraped along his jaw again. Yes, that is exactly where this was going if he didn’t stop. Now.

“Wait-” He mummered, and gasped as the wandering mouth panted wet and hard at the slope of his neck, “Ukai-kun…”

Ukai grunted in response, shifting back his weight so he could make eye contact. His eyes were pitch black, full blown with lust. Takeda’s toes curled at the want that flooded him.

“Ukai- we should-”

Ukai’s eyes dragged over his face, before pinpointing back on his lips, and Takeda predicted the kiss before it happened, groaning as he opened his mouth to welcome him.

Ukai was so hot and heavy and full on top of him. The pressure was sweetly unbearable as he shifted his hips into the larger man again, friction at his crotch and he clutched at his shoulders when Ukai bit down on his lips. he had to stop this now, because he was going to do very dirty things on this very dirty couch if he didn’t.

He pushed at him again, gasping until Ukai sat back again, breathing just as hard. Takeda squirmed under him, until Ukai gallantly moved over.

“Fuck.” Ukai cursed again and Takeda felt the thrill of the word. He untangled himself from him and stumbled to his feet.

His mouth stung, raw with bites and overly sensitive as he licked them. He could taste Ukai’s liquor and smoke on them, heavy and rough. His neck burned where he was claimed, and a devious side of him mourned that he wouldn’t be able to return the favor. Not tonight at least. Maybe.

“Where-” Ukai started. Takeda turned to him, clearing his head of heated fog. Ukai was still catching his breath, his short dark hair an utter mess, his lips red and well kissed, and his eyes shadowed with the most intense wanting Takeda had ever seen. It was quite the beautiful sight and Takeda captured the moment to think about later. “-are you going?”

“I think-” Takeda said, shuddering as his body ached for its return under warm large hands, “we kinda went farther than making out, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai’s eyes widened.“What.” and then he scowled but from his mouth came a chuckle, “You leavin’! You’re actually serious!”

It was a statement, not a question, and Takeda smiled, “I think we’ll get plenty of good luck from that session, Ukai-kun.”

He groaned, flopping back on the couch and not at all ashamed of the undeniable bulge in his pants, the same one that had pressed up against him not a minute ago. Takeda forced himself not to appreciate it.

“We can’t be so sure.” Ukai tried, but Takeda shook his head. He didn’t want to make love with this almost stranger. Or actually he did, but not now, not like this. If he continued now, they would end up somewhere that he didn’t want to be at yet. Which was probably bent over the arm of this couch. What a way to be remembered. 

Ukai seemed nice, bold and yet shy and embarrassed, gruff but sweet. Takeda thought sex might just put an awkward barrier between them. He wanted to get to know this man. Then… finish what they started. Later.

“If the couch isn’t satisfied with that, I don’t know what else we could do.”

Ukai’s eyes gleamed, “I could think of a few things.”

Takeda laughed, expecting the reply, “Not tonight. I did have fun, but-”

Ukai looked away, hand drifting down to cup himself. As Takeda watched the action, he felt his mouth water. “You sure? You seem to be having the same issue I’m having.”

Takeda couldn’t blush even if he wanted to, having it all drained out of him after what they had done, so he just looked down to regard his own sorry state. Yes, he was hard and yes, he would love another’s hands on him beside his own, but he would not be swayed. Not tonight, he hoped.

“I can take care of myself.” Takeda said softly.

Ukai groaned again. “ _Jesus_. You look so innocent, but when you say things like that…You’re gonna drive me insane.”

Takeda, at first, didn’t understand what he was talking about but looking back at his comment, he realized that it conjured up certain images.

“Sorry.” He said immediately, before chuckling, “I didn’t mean to- well.” Ukai glared at him and Takeda only smiled, “Anyways, I guess I’ll be seeing you around. Perhaps.”

He turned away, walking over almost sluggishly to his door, as if the alcohol on Ukai’s lips had somehow made him drunk. He opened his door quickly, not looking back at the man he had so thoroughly kissed and closed it behind him, not trusting himself to not fall for the temptation if he glanced back.

He did take care of himself that night and as he did, he wondered if Ukai, far away in his own room on the first floor, was doing the same thing while thinking of him.

* * *

He didn’t see Ukai for the remainder of the week, and as preparation and celebration for graduation came about, he didn’t have much room to think about him.

Still, Takeda wondered how he was. Maybe, he had forgotten the whole thing, chalked it up to a drunken night of mistakes.

After his graduation ceremony, he was returning to his room to check on it one last time and to say goodbye to anybody that he had missed. He had already warned the new RA for the upcoming year of the floor’s problems and debriefed him on the couch tradition, blushing the whole time as now he understood the draw.

He did not expect to turn the corner and see Ukai sitting there, in the same way that he had that first night.

“Ukai-kun?”

Ukai started, looking up at him before pitching forward hurriedly on his feet.

“Takeda.” He said, then added quickly, ”-san”

Oh dear. Ukai must’ve found out his age. He smiled up at him, feeling the awkwardness,“Ah, yes. I suppose that would be the correct honorific.” He fixed his glasses, nervous in this interaction, “How did you find out?”

Ukai dug his hands in his pockets, his cheeks pink and his eyes unable to focus. Takeda marveled. Where was the bold, lascivious upstart from that night? This man seemed sheepish and embarrassed and utterly cute. “I asked around. I didn’t know, that night, when I asked you. I thought you were younger. Hell, you look younger.”

Takeda smiled wider, “Yes, I get that often. It runs in the family.”

Ukai frowned down at him, “Listen. I’m sorry- I was drunk and I said a lot of embarrassing stuff. I wanted to apologize.”

Takeda was surprised. Apologize? For an intense make out session? “I was very well aware of what I was doing, Ukai-kun. It really should be me apologizing. You were a little inebriated and I still kissed you.”

Ukai blushed harder at the mention of kissing and Takeda found it endearing. “I’m not saying I regret doing it. I’m glad you said no to…” He paused and lifted a hand to sweep through cropped hair, “Um… _more_. I would’ve made a fool of myself.”

Takeda nodded, not wanting to tell him that he had almost said yes and since that night, he had been having the most bone rattling wet dreams, all involving the package that he had felt that night. Did he have no shame?

“Anyways, I was hoping I would catch you before you really left.” He shifted from one foot to the other, looking like he was thinking too hard.

Takeda watched him, loving how adorable this side of Ukai was. He seemed so sweet. “Want another make out session? Didn’t get your fill?” He teased, trying to alleviate the tension Ukai was filling the air with, but it only served to make the man stiffen more.

“What! No! That is not-”

Takeda laughed, the sound erupting from his mouth, full and genuine. “I’m only joking, Ukai-kun. I’m sorry.”

Ukai’s mouth went slack, and he reached forward and touched Takeda’s upper arm. Takeda stopped laughing, raising an eyebrow at the touch. 

“Don’t tease me like that, Takeda.” He said, dropping the honorific, his eyes shifting into darker pools, reminiscent of that night on this very couch. The change shattered all of Takeda’s good humor and reawakened the ache for fulfillment.  _Oh dear…_ His breath caught and his knees went weak. Ukai was close enough to kiss and maybe a second make out session  _was_  in order, but instead Ukai sighed and took a step back, hands raised in a gesture that read restraint, “Sorry. And no, that’s not what I came here for.”

His eyes looked a little lost again. Takeda’s heart fluttered in compassion. “I wanted to ask you out on a date. A proper one. With food and everything.”

Takeda did blush this time, feeling warm all over, “Are you sure? I’m an old man, you know.”

Ukai looked at him for a moment, lips pursing as if he was considering something and Takeda worried that maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned his age.

“Is that a no?” Ukai asked instead.

Takeda paused, his own hands sought a hold on his jacket, feeling as nervous as when _he_  had first asked out his crush, “No. I would like that very much, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai seemed to relax a little after his assurance, and he smiled, a real full smile. Takeda found it breathtaking.

“Good. Uh…number?”

Ukai clumsily dug through his pocket for his phone and handed it to Takeda, fingers nervous as he tired to take hold of it.

Takeda, feeling like he was in high school all over again, and typed in his number complete with his name,  _‘Take-chan’_  and a cute little emoticon. 

"Here.” He handed back the phone, his fingers slipping to touch the edges of Ukai’s fingertips softly and felt a thrill at the touch.

Ukai’s shoulders tensed, but then he clutched the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

“I’ll call you. Later. Today, probably.”

Takeda nodded, “Good. I-” He paused, and then tentatively reached out and touched Ukai’s arm, sliding down to catch his hand in an awkward handshake/handhold.

Ukai’s eyes glanced down at their hands, as Takeda went on, “It was good to see you again, Ukai-kun.”

The hand in his tightened, barely imperceptibly, and yet it made Takeda almost gush.

“Yeah, you too, Takeda.” He nodded and moved in closer, smiling so softly that Takeda melted, “I hope to see you again soon. Real soon.”

Takeda grinned back and then pulled away, smiling at the resistance that he felt as he did, finger pressing in to hold him for one more second before letting him go, regretfully.

Ukai stepped back and waved a quick goodbye before sticking his hands in his pockets and shuffling down the hallway.

Takeda watched him go, letting his eyes drag down his form before sighing like some lovestruck fool.

When the tall, firm figure of his new…. _friend_  disappeared around the corner, Takeda looked down at the couch.

It was still ugly, still ruined with holes and stains that he didn’t want to try and deduce on where they came from.

But, maybe there was a ring of truth to the rumors about the thing. Just a tad.

’ _After all…_ ’ He thought fondly remembering that night that he met Ukai, and thinking of the future, he seemed to have encountered the best of luck.


End file.
